The Curse of the Sire Bond
by Lexys.CPD
Summary: The Fabray pack is ready for the three new wolves. When the legend of the Sire's Bond is true, the wolves must find a way to reverse it before the damage is too much to fix. Sequel to Top Dog to Top Pup. ON HOLD


_**The Bite**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
><strong>**Words: 1,647  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.  
><strong>**Author's Note: Many people asked for them, so I decided to start this. I got this idea by a review in the previous story.**

* * *

><p><em>There is a legend about the sire bond. It is said that the bond is strong, stronger than the mate bond. The sire bond is between a dominant wolf, an alpha, and a submissive wolf, an omega. The bond is known to be destructive, especially when mates are involved. There are three stages of the sire bond.<em>

_The first stage is obedience. The baby wolf would listen to their sire, and do whatever it is that the sire has ordered._

_The second stage is adoration. The baby, sired wolf idolizes their alpha. They do what they can for their sire to be proud, to have their acceptance._

_The third stage is the need to be around them. The sired wolf would follow the mate anywhere. They would do whatever they can to have the attention of their sire._

_The fourth stage is obsession. This is the worst step, if their sire is mated. They would do anything to destroy that bond, to have their sire to themselves._

_The fifth stage, and final, is the worst. The sired wolf only gets to this step is the sire does not accept the sire bond, if they don't leave their mate for the sired wolf. The sired wolf dies. But when they die, the sire's pack is destroyed._

_There is said to be a cure. But no one has found it. No one really believes in the sire bond. It is said to be a legend. It is said to have happened, but it was rare. Many of the "said" sire bonds were taken care of, the sired wolf ended up being the sire's mate._

_But that was not my case. My case had a sire, the sire's mate, the sired wolf, and the sired wolf's mate._

_This is how the sire bond affected my pack._

* * *

><p>She was walking into the house. Her mate was covering her eyes, as the smile on her face grew. She giggled when she tripped on something. She didn't know what, but she felt her mate gently grab her arms to hold her up. She heard whispering, but she couldn't make out what was being said.<p>

"Where are we?" she asked, as she looked back, although she could hear nothing.

"Just give me a few seconds. We're almost there," her mate told her, as they continued to push her forward.

"Can you give me a clue?"

"No."

She giggled again and stopped when her mate stopped her. "Are we here?" she asked, as she bounced in place. She was excited.

"Hold your horses Tigger," her mate whispered in her ear.

She giggled at the nickname. Her mate would call her that whenever she was excited, just like the orange tiger.

"Can I take off the blindfold? Please? Pretty please?" she asked, as she continued to bounce in place.

"Now you can take it off," her mate told her, causing her to smile. She quickly took off her blindfold. She blinked at the bright eyes, and grinned when she saw the big sign.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone shouted, as she grinned. The whole glee club was there, most of them wearing party hats. The only one who wasn't was Santana Lopez, and from what she would hear, the beta was telling her mate, Brittany Pierce, that the hats cramped her style.

She giggled, as thanked everyone.

Everyone partied, and they ate cake. They watched the birthday girl open her presents.

The party ended at a little after midnight. Everyone left, except the wolves and potential wolves.

Quinn Fabray, the alpha of the pack, stood in front of them, and smiled at them.

"The full moon is this weekend. This weekend, we will have three new wolves with us: Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde, and Mercedes Jones. They will be changed this Friday, during the full moon by their mates. This is not just a birthday party; this is a party of your acceptances to this pack. I know you three will make this pack proud, and I am glad to have you three in my pack."

"Why do we have to wait until the full moon?" Brody Weston asked, who normally stayed in New York, but returned with his mate, Cassandra July, for the change of the three girls.

"That is when the change is less painless. As the pack leader, I want them to feel the least pain as possible," she answered, watching the three girls. She could see the excitement in their eyes. "Go home, we'll all meet up on Friday, in our spot. We will do the change there."

All the wolves cheered, as they left with their mates, if they had one. Rachel Berry, the alpha's mate, had stayed, wanting to spend the night with her mate. Marley, Kitty, and Mercedes left, happy to finally be officially connected with their mates, with their boyfriends.

**Glee**

She heard her mate sneeze. Frowning, she looked over and saw her boyfriend rub his nose. She knew that wolves didn't get sick. They couldn't get sick, but her mate was. She didn't know what was happening to him, but she was a little scared.

Her mate told her that it would be okay. He would be okay to change her, but she wasn't sure. It was Friday and he was not better.

She didn't know if he could pass whatever it was to her during the biting change. She didn't know if it could harm her. She didn't want to be changed by him if it was. She wanted to be safe, but she really did want to be change. She wanted to be what her boyfriend was.

She smiled at him, and let him put his arm around her, as they walked into the woods. She slowly walked over the branch, knowing that if she tripped, her mate would grab her before she could hit the floor.

They made it to a clearing, a clearing that Quinn and Santana found one day while they were running. It was the clearing they had their pack meeting in.

She looked up to see the pack standing there, waiting for her and her mate. The two other girls waiting to be changed smiled when they saw her.

Quinn started to tell the three mates of the humans what to do. She stopped when she heard one of the males sneeze.

She growled, and her eyes narrowed as she growled a name. "Jewfro."

She then looked at the sick wolf's mate. "He can't change you. Jacob got him sick, and it will alter the change, and not in a good way. You'll have to wait until the next full moon, hopefully he is better by then."

The sick wolf's mate frowned, not happy with what was said. Then she looked up, a hopeful look on her face. "Can't you change me?"

"It's better if your mate does it," Quinn answered, looking at the young girl.

"But he can't. Please, I've been waiting for this since I've met him. Quinn please," she begged.

"Only if your mate allows it," Quinn answered, looking at the couple.

The sick wolf nodded. He looked at Quinn. "I trust you. I want her to be a part of this."

Quinn then ordered the three girls to lie down on the cots that were brought out. She told the other wolves to change, and to wait for them.

Once there were only seven people there, Rachel and the sick wolf had stayed, the ordered the boys the bite their mates, as she did the same to the girl in front of her.

They watched the three girls move around. They looked like they were in pain. Their bodies where changing.

After a while, they stopped moving.

Kitty, Marley, and Mercedes soon opened her eyes. They looked around. Their mates gave them a hug. They kissed their mates.

"Welcome," Quinn told them. She nodded to the others, telling them it was time to change.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman nodded, as he pulled Kitty towards the woods, away from everyone so she could change. Sam Evans and Finn Hudson did the same with Mercedes and Marley respectfully.

Soon Puck and a light blond wolf appeared.

"Hey Kitty," Quinn whispered, as she ran her hand on the wolf's fur.

Sam and a black wolf appeared.

"It's good to see you Mercedes," she said, as she petted the wolf.

She looked at the spot Finn and Marley went, and waited. Frowning, she headed towards that direction.

She stopped when she saw the two. Finn was telling Marley how to change.

Marley had her eyes closed, deep in thought.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, breaking Marley's concentration.

"I can't change," Marley whispered, not bothered by her nakedness.

"You can do it," Quinn told her. "Just think of your inner wolf and change."

Within seconds, a brunette wolf with blue eyes stood in front of them.

Quinn smiled and nodded, as they all changed.

She looked at her pack. Her mate, Rachel, her beta Santana, her gamma, Santana, and the omegas, Brittany, Finn, Sam, Kitty, Mercedes, Marley, Brody, Cassandra, Ryder Lynn, his mate Katie Gardner, and Joe Hart. The five last wolves were previously from another pack. They weren't in the main pack. They were, in a way, their own pack, with Brody as a leader. They would just be with Quinn's in celebration, or battles if needed.

_Lets run,_ Quinn thought to them, with Rachel at her side. Marley was the first one to rush off. Finn ran after her, and soon, they all rushed off.

Quinn looked at Rachel and gave her a wolfish grin. _This is my pack._

Rachel nodded, and rushed off. Quinn followed her.

Marley stopped, and watched Quinn run after Rachel. She couldn't take her eyes off them, feeling something deep inside, a connection of some sort.

* * *

><p><em>And that is how the curse of the sire bond began.<em>


End file.
